Jasper's Savior
by pikachumomma
Summary: Jasper knew that Alice wasn't his mate, she didn't soothe the burn of his soul. So he sets out to find the balm to his soul. HP/JW slash.


Jasper stood in the doorway peaking in with the door cracked slightly giving a slim view inside the room where his 'sibling' and 'girlfriend' were talking.

"Edward, I don't understand why we had to leave," Alice question shifting closer.

"I'm a danger to her, I can't be with her," Edward sulked looking away.

"That's not true," Alice pleaded with him, "You need her and I do…too," Alice confessed folding her arms across her mid-section.

Jasper felt a pain stab through his heart. He knew that Alice and he weren't meant to be as her nature just didn't soothe him in fact her flightiness caused him more distress, hindering any healing that was supposed to happen. He followed her all those years ago because she had told that she would lead him to his family and if at the time they were two lonely souls seeking comfort then so be it, however he thought that Alice would have enough respect for him to talk to him and end their relationship before moving on to another.

Movement caught his eye as Jasper watched Edward bring Alice into his arms to comfort her.

Making a decision, Jasper quietly and quickly escaped to 'their' room where he pack a duffel bag with a few changes of clothes, his money had stashed in case he ever needed a quick away, his wallet and his different ID's. He left his cell on the night stand and quickly penned a letter, letting Alice know that she was now free to pursue her 'mates' and that he may be back for his possessions at a later date.

Slipping out of the house to face the somber cloudy day, Jasper quickly fled from the house running in any direction his heart told him to take…

**A month later…**

Jasper couldn't help but look at all of his surroundings, looking at old brick buildings intermingled with new modern buildings; the way the people were friendlier to the busy rush of New York. Jasper had taken the chance to jump 'the pond' and visit Europe. He had never been due to his fear of being trapped with several people in an enclosed area that would tempt his nature, but he needed a change and contacted a private airline that would charter only him across, of course it cost a lump sum but he had his own bank account with his investments feeding into it, so it wasn't a problem and he took a precaution of feeding fully before takeoff.

Now he was here in London, England touring the sites taking in the history filled city as he drifted along, relearning his self. Distracted by the sights, Jasper didn't realize when it started to rain until someone was rushing along trying to get out of the rain ran into him.

As the two of them went crashing to the ground and landing in a puddle, Jasper was shocked to find himself falling only to be turned at the last minute landing on someone whose arms were cradling him as if he could be broken.

Jasper looked down into the face who had ran into him shocked to find amber-green eyes behind slim wire-less glasses looking back at him.

"Terribly sorry about that sir, this damn weather messes with my eyewear," a deep masculine but smooth British accent filled the air.

Jasper swallowed, "No worries, I was pretty zoned out myself."

The man smiled, "Tourist?"

Jasper nodded not trusting himself to speak as he gazed into a ruggedly handsome face that held a faded jagged scar on the forehead as well as a scar running from the bridge of nose to the cheek mostly faded as well. Pushing himself up, Jasper sat astride the man's waist with the man's solid chest beneath his palms Jasper could the man breathing calmly. Jasper could feel his own pulse quicken and venom pool inside his mouth as he stared at man beneath him with wild black hair, square jaw and happy smile.

"So I'm Harry Potter and are you lost?" the man, Harry, asked propping himself up on his elbow uncaring that the rain was soaking them.

Swallowing once more, Jasper answered, "I'm Jasper Whitlock and I can't be lost if I don't have a destination."

Harry smiled, "Well then, if you want, you can follow me home to warm up and maybe I can help you find your destination."

Jasper smiled slightly, "I would like that."

"Well then, unless you want me to carry you…" Harry started but didn't finish as Jasper realized their position and quickly jumped off, mortified and unable to look the man in the eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I don't mind cute guys like you on my lap but I do prefer to be in my home though," Harry was quick to offer reassurance, but it did nothing to reassure Jasper. In fact it caused him to be more embarrassed.

"I'm just joshing, but you are cute," Harry tried once more smiling as tipped Jasper face to meet his own.

Jasper kept trying to advert his eyes but the stubborn quality of Harry won out and Jasper had to look up to meet Harry's eyes as Harry stood just a few inches taller.

Harry smiled and Jasper could have sworn his melted, "There. Now lets head home and dry off."

Jasper didn't know what caused him to follow Harry, it could have been his soothing happy nature. It could have been the fact that Harry paid attention to him and flattered him or it could have been his metaphoric heart fluttering. Whatever the reason, Jasper would be happy that he did.

**Harry's home…**

"Hold tight while I go grab some towels and a change of clothes," Harry told Jasper as they entered Harry's home; Jasper nodded, content to just gaze about the flat that screamed home from the hand knitted blanket on the back of the leather couch to the stick drawn pictures flanking the frig that he could see from his spot near the door. A quick to the wall showed a variety of movies from action to comedy to serious to even Disney? Did Harry have a kid? Was he married? He couldn't be though, not with the way he was flirting. Besides with a second look around Jasper could see that Harry was the only one that really lived here from the single tea cup to jacket and shoes by the door being the same door.

"I didn't mean you had to stand by the door the whole time," Harry said walking from a hallway.

Jasper shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

Harry chuckled, "Well get out of those clothes and we'll get you dry in flash."

Jasper was dying on the inside and squeaked, "Right here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Unless you're a prude?"

Jasper's eyes widen and his eyebrows lifted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Here I'll strip out of my soggy clothes as well."

Jasper watched the handsome man in front of strip down revealing smooth skin besides for a few scars that littered his strong torso and muscled legs. Jasper felt a tightening in his pants and his venom pooling in his mouth. Swallowing Jasper began to peel his own soggy clothing away from his pale skin. Feeling self-conscious about his own scarred torso and the whiteness of his skin.

He heard Harry sucked in his breath and Jasper closed his eyes. Harry was repulsed by him. He couldn't blame him, even Alice in the past year or so hadn't wanted to touch him. So he was surprised to feel fingers tracing his chest.

"It seems that your past hasn't been all sunshine, and how you managed to stay so beautiful is a mystery," Harry breathed tracing a scar or two and when Jasper looked into those amber green eyes, Jasper's breath caught at the look in them before Harry's lips descended upon his capturing in a tender kiss.

A moment later, Harry was pulling away with a smile, "Now lets get your hair dried."

Jasper let himself be pulled over to the couch still slightly dazed, his mind reeling at the serenity pulsing from Harry. Jasper let himself get lost in the tender ministrations from Harry as his hair was dried gently. He let his mind wande,r drifting from thought to thought, getting pleasure in knowing no one could read his mind, safe in letting his mind just…be. Jasper was blissed.

As Jasper came to, he realized he heard a small clanking in the kitchen and he was bereft of the loss of the soothing hand in his hair. Looking out the large bay window he noticed the setting sun as the rain had stopped. Standing, Jasper followed the soft noise into the kitchen and stared as Harry gracefully moved about seeping his tea. A sweet smelling scent reached his nose.

"How are you feeling Jasper?" Harry questioned as turned and held out the tea cup to Jasper.

"Better. Relaxed," Jasper answered subtly waving away the drink.

"Jasper, I know you are a vampire. I would not poison you. This is tea made for those that need nourishment from blood," Harry explained setting the tea cup down on the table indicating Jasper should sit.

Too shocked at being exposed so suddenly, Jasper sat and stared at the light red drink. Looking up, Jasper had a questioning look, asking, "How?"

"You are one type of vampire and I am another. While you were turned, I was born as one," Harry explained sipping his own cup.

Jasper nodded and picked up his tea allowing the sweet liquid to slide down his throat soothing the hint of burning hunger. Smiling slightly Jasper relaxed once more.

"So where are you heading?" Harry asked breaking up the silence that had fallen.

"No where in particular. Where ever my feet take me," Jasper replied enjoying the peaceful feeling that he has been feeling continuously around Harry.

"You are welcome to stay here if you wish," Harry offered smiling.

"Thank you," Jasper smiled back thinking that this is

**Four months later…**

Jasper was standing at the window sipping his blood tea. He thought back on the past couple of months living with Harry.

He had peace for his war-weary soul, his thirst didn't control him anymore and he had found someone to love him; he had found his mate. He didn't have to repeat high school or even college. He had a job as a history professor at Magic University of London, which had been a surprise when his mate told him about the supernatural contained more than just vampires and shifters. He had learned that there was a whole venue out there that catered to his needs as a vampire. He was able to be himself and not fear that he would be hunted.

Strong arms wrapped around his middle and Jasper smiled as he leaned back against his mate thinking things couldn't get better.

"I love you," Harry whispered nipping Jasper's ear eliciting a shiver down his spin, "I missed you today."

Jasper's breathing caught as his mate's hand wandered further down to cup his growing package.

"I missed you as well," Jasper breathed as Harry kissed his neck. He could feel Harry grin against his neck and a moment later his clothes had disappear and as he felt something poking him his mate's clothes had disappeared as well.

He was wrong, things could get better and it was looking like it was heading that way if the twitching from his mate was anything to judge by.

AN – Hehehe I felt like a needed to write a quick Harry/Jasper pairing so I didn't end up writing them together in my other story Charlie's Hot Date. Any who let me know how you liked it!


End file.
